


Promises

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Reconciliation, War, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “Is this penance, Pakku?”“No. This is a privileged,stupidold man finally opening his eyes.”Pakku and Kanna, when Pakku leaves to join the White Lotus to liberate Ba Sing Se.





	Promises

It’s before dawn when he pushes his boat out, hoping to get a few hours of sailing in while his Waterbending is at its strongest, in case he needs it to aid him past the glaciers and into the open sea. He is just about to board and push off when he hears a voice behind him. “I suppose it’s only fair—given that I left you.”

“Kanna.” He swallows his surprise at her being here, now, and turns to face her, attempts to force the all-too-common defensiveness that seems to emerge in him when he speaks to her, out of his voice. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Sneaking out to sea like this in the middle of the night? Looks oddly similar to leaving in my eyes. I should know.”

“I will return, and when I do—”

“Yes, yes. I know what you said.”

“ _If_ it’s what you want. I know that last time—”

“Don't.”

“After so many years, I finally understand that—”

“And yet, despite your words, you’re leaving.”

“You don’t need me. You have done a marvelous job of leading this Tribe on your own, and yo—”

“I don’t need you to help lead the Tribe, you blubberhead!” Kanna throws her arms up in the air. “You’re right—I’m great on my own! I don’t _need_ you at all! I _want_ to be close to you! I _choose_ you, Pakku! Not for any political or practical reason. Not because I want or need your protection. But because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And yet, you—”

“But this is larger than either of us, Kanna. I wasn’t here as the Fire Nation _destroyed_ your Tribe. I was safe in the North Pole while little by little they took your people— _my_ Sister Tribe—and decimated your way of life. And I did _nothing_!” He pauses. “I have a chance this time to help stop them from doing the same thing to the Earth Kingdom. I cannot do nothing again.”

“Is this penance, Pakku?”

“No. This is a privileged, _stupid_ old man finally opening his eyes.”

Kanna sighs, and when she speaks again, her voice is so flat that it sounds like she's chastising a foolish child. “You’re attacking the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin’s Comet.”

“Not alone. There are many of us, including some rouge Firebenders who will also—”

“But you are talking about attacking an entire enhanced army! It’s a suicide mission.”

“No. I will come back to you.” An idea occurs to him, and he reaches into his coat’s inside pocket. “I made this for you, but I wasn’t going to give it to you,” Pakku says, extending his hand toward her, and opening it to reveal a new hand-carved necklace. “Because I finally understand what the last one meant, and I don’t ever want you to feel that way again. Certainly not because of me for a second time." He pauses. “But perhaps rather than consider this a betrothal necklace, we can call it a promise necklace. To signify my promise to you that I will return, and when I do, I will marry you and spend the rest my life together with you, just as we discussed.”

“I…” Kanna reaches to her face in surprise to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I believe that would be acceptable.”

Pakku smiles, steps forward and fastens the necklace onto her neck. And before he can move away, Kanna reaches for his neck too, pulls his face to hers and plants her lips on his. 

“Keep your word,” she whispers.

“I am a Watertribesman. I always do.”

They embrace once more, before Pakku pulls away to board his boat, and he turns back to meet her gaze before pushing off. Kanna holds it, nods from where she remains on the shore. She keeps her eyes on him until she can't anymore, and then on the sail until it disappears beyond the icy horizon. Just as she had with her son and grandchildren when they had each left to fight in this horrible war.

Just as she had with her first husband's body, when they had sent it to drift out at sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
